The Swabbies
by Bar-Ohki
Summary: The Spirit Detectives are Pirates trying to Rescue Yukina! But things are not up to ship shape with Hiei's Pirate Captian Rival Tougro out on those stormy seas! OOC and funniness! New Chapter!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Warning: OOC. Rated PG-13 for strong language, battles, and drunkenness. Rating subject to change.

The Swabbies

-Prologue-

Captain's Log #29: 14-67 [1]

The Bara snuck today. Most of the crew deserted. We've still have first mate Kurama aboard, along with his Mother. I've still got Goki, though what trust I can still bare give that man I no longer know.... I'll send him to do grunt work below decks while he builds back my respect for him. One more mistake out of that man and he's overboard! Atticus is still with us, it's good have your second mate with you, but Kurama would have been a more damaging loss.

Everyone else gone! I have enough of a crew to get myself a small ship, it won't be enough to stand the seas I plan to sail. I need more hands, trustworthy ones most preferable.

But more importantly, I need a ship. I'll probably steal one off the navy or something....

I'll be having Kurama and Atticus look into it anyways. My primary goal is to find Yukina. I hate going into town with Shiori, but I honestly don't think leaving her around Goki safe. So far I have found no clues as to Yukina's whereabouts; Shiori isn't helping matters by not wanting to go inside the dim-lit, drunk-filled taverns, not that I'd blame the woman. She's just a hinder at the moment.

-Captain Jaganshi Hiei

---------------------

[1] Day - Month Years since first entry.

---------------------

Author's Note: This Pirate idea originated from watching Pirates of the Caribbean after a Yu Yu Hakusho marathon with my friend. But it does get better! Please R&R!


	2. Swabbie Jin

Chapter 1: Swabbie Jin

"It wasn't as if I liked this place anyhow!" Jin bellowed as he stormed out of his house with a bag slapped over his shoulder. The wind around him was in furry to match the boy's mood. He had known he was a demon, though his own mother had tried to hide that from him. He wasn't a normal demon ether, he could control the wind.

Of course Jin had figured out how to control his power only to a minor degree. He needed training before he ripped something unintentionally apart. He continued down the narrow path, ripping the near-by shrubberies into pieces with his miniature twisters.

"That old hag! Well, it's good to be rid of her; she was quiet the bitch." Jin reminded himself as he turned around to look at his childhood home one last time. It wasn't a nice place (and the wonton destruction Jin had caused on his way out didn't help the general look). Jin nodded and turned his back to his childhood.

That's when Jin began a new journey in his life. He walked down the mountain side, though the little demon settlements on his way. Yes, Jin could sense that they were demonic settlements. He continued down the mountain until he finally reached the port city, Tibidabo. Jin walked into the city and only two blocks in he found a fork in the road.

Jin went strait. Strait into the tavern.

He calmly ducked down while entering to allow a chair to pass safely over his head. There was a bar fight going on. Four drunken humans were taking on one drunk demon. He was an ogre demon and Jin walked by ignoring the five drunken idiots. Most of the other people in the bar where watching the fight intently.

Except for this one woman. She was watching the door, waiting for somebody. She was human and had tied her brown, lightly bleached from the sun, into a lose, messy bun. Her skin had the glimmer of someone who spent their life at sea. Jin noticed that other than the bar counter, there was no where to sit but next to this women.

And Jin did not want to sit at the bar. The melee was preventing anyone but the bravest souls to sit that close to the alcohol.

"Excuse me Miss, but I've just got kicked out of my house and I wanted a drink, ya know? So came trottin' on into this here pub only to find that the safe seats are right here. Would you mind if sat down next to ya? I'm not planning on gettin' drunk like those dumb ladies over yonder. Nor do I plan to do anything to ya, unless you try to stab me back." Jin invited himself with his quick speech and charming Irish accent.

"My! You speak quickly! Oh, please have a seat. You must have had a rough day getting kicked out of your own home and all." She was kind and talked like a worried mother.

"It wasn't that bad, I was going to leave sooner or latter. I'm out of a job now though. Why's a women like you in here, anyway? As we can see, bars aren't safe places." Jin said quickly.

"She's waiting for me." A deep voice from behind Jin answered. Jin turned around to see that there was no-one there. "Over here." Jin turned his head around again to see a little man sitting in a the chair across from him. He had red eyes and anti-gravity black hair. He wore black and had a white band around his forehead.

"You're you?" Jin narrowed his eyes at the man suspiciously. The man didn't feel like a demon to Jin's senses, but he looked like one to his eyes.

"Which are more trusting, your eyes or your inner eyes?" He man asked him. "Neither. You trust all your senses equally. Where one is deceived another is given even more solid evidence." The man smiled. "I've been following you. With the proper training you could become one of the worlds' strongest Wind Masters yet. You're dangerously under-trained. And you're out of food, money, and friends. You need a job, no?" The man's eyes glowed red.

"Who are you?" Jin looked at him. He hadn't sensed this man at all.

"Are you sure you want to make a deal with me?" Jin looked surprised when the man made him think second thoughts.

"A deal?" The man opened his mouth to answer but had to jump up and kick a chair leg off its collusion course with the woman's head. It was all Jin could do to follow the man's movement.

"Yes, a deal." He had sat down in his chair as if the leg had never been thrown. "I give you room, board, and training, then you follow my orders without question. The things I will have you doing would be some simple guarding, holding your own in battle, and moving of large, heavy objects." Jin thought about the man's offer. He needed the training and this man could assure him with the skill he had displayed that Jin could not have to really think any of the work he would do would be hard.

"Okay, I think you gave me an offer I can't refuse." Jin remarked.

"But I will give you that offer on one condition." The man held up a single finger.

"Condition?" Jin raised an eyebrow.

"Put an end to that fight, and I'll offer you my offer." He pointed at the bar fight with a slight smirk. Jin got up. He considered not getting involved with those drunks, but then he realized that he needed this man's offer more than he wished to admit.

Jin found himself walking to the middle of the melee where all the attackers surrounded him.

"You want a piece of me, bub?" The ogre asked, letting drool fall to the floor.

"No, I just want the bar keep's attention, and you're the ones who have it. I'll send ya flying over the wee mountain top so I can have my drink. It's no fair for someone who traveled all day not to be not given his drink, ya know? So I'll fight for it." Jin said this too fast for any of the drunks to understand. They just assumed it was an insult and rushed Jin.

Jin swung his leg around in a perfect circle, cleanly knocking out the heads of all the drunks.

"His drink's on me!" The man yelled at the bar keep. "Order whatever you want. Oh, and give me a pint of ale while you're at it! And a glass of cider for the Miss." He gestured to the woman behind him.

"Give me a pint of beer!" Jin ordered the scared bar keep who went about making the drinks. Jin walked back over to the man.

"I'll take you up on your offer." He pointed at the man.

"Very well then. You give me your name and I'll give you mine." The man disappeared for a second and reappeared with the drinks. "Don't worry, I tipped the man."

"I am Jin." Jin answered the man's question. _'Whoo-wee! That man is fast. My eyes can't follow him half of the time and the half I can see him he had moved so far away it was pointless to have even looked.'_

"I am Captain Jaganshi Hiei." He licked his thumb, brushed it across the side of his nose, and held it out, expecting Jin to do the same. Which Jin did, immediately recognizing the motion he swore under. It was the Pirate's vow. Unbreakable, but only useable by true Pirates. "Welcome aboard Jin!" Hiei smiled.

"Ah what have we here?" A man dressed nicely in merchant's yellow clothes approached them.

"Jin, this is my first mate Kurama. Kurama, this is your new shipmate Jin." Hiei withdrew his thumb from the vow. "Jin, this is Kurama's mother, Shiori, and the ship's cook, healer, behavior manager, and general mother." Hiei gestured to the woman. "And that good-for-nothing, untrustworthy, drunk ogre demon on the floor over there is Goki. He's even lower rank than you 'cause he's a drunken bastard." Hiei waved an arm at the unconscious ogre.

"Do I have a rank title?" Jin wondered.

"Swabbie. He's Slime." Hiei jerked his head a Goki. "I have a Second Mate, his name is Atticus. Well, now we all know who everyone is, let's have a toast to our new Swabbie, drink our drinks, and get our asses back aboard for the night!" Kurama produced a glass of wine and they did as their Captain ordered.

"To Swabbie Jin!" The various bottles hit one another.

"Jin, your first job is to haul back the drunk. Kurama will take your bag." And Hiei lead them back to the little boat they where currently housed at.

_'Boy would that ol' hag of mine be havin' a fit right now! Her 'too damn full of himself' son's a pirate! It takes a real man to become one of those!'_ Those were Jin's last thoughts before he went to sleep.

---------------------

AN: See? A lot more interesting than the prologue. Expect more Jin funniness, Goki drunkenness, and Genkai senileness in the next chapter!


	3. Now the Old Hag Tags Along

AN: I shall fulfill the promises I made at the end of the last chapter! Thanks to those who actually read this story! Beware! This one's looong.

The Swabbies

Chapter 2: Now the Old Hag Tags Along

"Whoo-wee! What a nice breeze! It's best the start the morning on the right foot with a nice breeze. It makes me want to zip around and sing, if ya know what I mean. Ah, it smells of the sea, not a bad smell, but not a good one-" Jin had broken off into a quickly spoken speech.

"Swabbie! It's too early for you to be babbling!" Atticus yelled at Jin. Atticus a waist-length braid of forest green hair. He wore a pair of tiny reading glasses, which Hiei said "cost a fortune, don't brake them or you're overboard!". He dressed in a blue tunic and red pants, both of which looked like rags that had been sown together. Atticus was older than everyone else on the ship (but with Hiei a demon, you could never be sure), which was obvious in his various wrinkles. He had a wiry, brown beard.

"Atticus, quit your yappin'! The lady's sleeping!" Hiei yelled down into the hold. Hiei was wearing a black Japanese kimono (there is a very specific type for males, Hiei is wearing one of those) with red dragons sown up the arms. He had changed his white forehead band to a red one, to match his dragons.

"Looks like the Captain's going out to the nice places today…." Atticus whispered.

"So all I have to do is follow his orders and I don't get thrown overboard, yay?" Jin was a little scared because Hiei took him as the type to actually follow through with his threats to the letter.

"Nah, he only says that if it's something you obviously shouldn't do. But, if he demotes you to Slime and says he'll throw you overboard, he means it." Atticus leaned closer to Jin's ear. "Ya see, Goki's only been a thorn in the side. He gets drunk, has nasty hangovers, and harasses anyone he feels like. He betrayed the Captain three times and doesn't always follow orders. The only reason why his head isn't clear off his body is because the Captain is short-handed." Atticus stood back up.

"I see, but if I get my skills up with the wind-working, then I could do the work of two men. I don't like working with men ya can't trust." Jin jerked his head in the still-unconscious Goki's direction.

"Take your offer up with him, you are a Pirate now and have right to the only vow Captain will swear under." Atticus picked up a few papers and climbed up the rope ladder to the deck. Jin jumped and grabbed onto the edge of the hole and pulled himself up. Hiei chuckled.

"Eager, aren't we?" Jin smiled at the Captain as the wind picked up. "Shiori is going to gave you a lesson in control." Hiei pointed at the part of the ship that would be considered the Captain's quarters. "She's sleeping right now, tell her that I would like her to give you a lesson in control, and be nice about it!" Hiei beckoned Jin to come closer. Jin approached his Captain and bent over so the Captain could whisper in his ear.

"I want you to keep Goki off of her. Kill him if you have to." Hiei took a step back and Jin stood up strait. "Now, I'll be gone under some time after sundown. You should go to bed when Kurama comes back. See ya tomorrow!" Hiei leaped off the boat and mended into the crowd of merchants. Jin took a moment to look at his clothes.

He had a pair of torn-up, stained trousers that should have been white, but didn't remotely resemble that. He wore half of a green shirt.

"At least it's been broken in…." Jin muttered.

"Put these on, I'll fix the stuff you have on right now." Jin jumped when he saw Shiori appear as if from nowhere with a blue shirt and green pants.

"Okay." Jin quickly changed and discovered that these clothes where a lot softer, and fit him better. He climbed up the later to see that Shiori had set up a little clothes shirt on the deck and a few people were browsing through her selection. Shiori was sitting down mending Jin's old clothes.

Shiori wore a blue kimono with little waves across the bottom. Jin approached her nervously, she didn't feel like she had any power, but the Captain had told him to go to her for instruction.

"Morning Shiori! Nice breeze today!" Jin began, pretending he had just woken up. Atticus stuck his head out of Shiori's room.

"Morning Jin! Want some grub?" Jin was all too happy at the prospect of breakfast. He hadn't eaten anything at all yesterday. Jin pranced over. Inside there was two beds, a table covered with maps, charts, and various other papers. There was another table with some bread and fruit on it.

"Eat your fruit first, we can't afford scurvy on this ship!" Atticus pointed at the fruit basket, which contained more different kinds of fruit that Jin had ever known.

"Which one is good?" Jin's ears had pointed because he got to chose what he ate, and for the first time in his life he got to pick something that he might actually enjoy.

"They all are, the Captain only buys the most nutritious stuff, and thank the lord he buys it fresh! The better it is for you, the better it tastes. That's what he says, and he's damn right abut it too!" Atticus explained. Jin made his own life easier and picked the fruit on the top of the pile and enjoyed every moment it was in his mouth.

"I was always told that being a Pirate was bad, you never got any good food, your superiors treated you like trash, and if you were lucky you had a bit off booty to send in town." Jin remarked as he began on another fruit.

"Our Captain is special. He was trained to treat his crew like a navy Captain does. It makes for a tighter ship, and a generally healthier condition of the crew. We're all brothers out at sea and Captain will only have the best of the best for us. That's why Shiori's out there selling clothes; we got to have money at pay for it all and we don't have a good enough boat to be doing raids." Atticus explained. Jin began to eat a piece of bread.

"Why was Kurama dressed all nice? Hell, why does the Captain dress all nice?" Jin asked Atticus.

"We're merchants today, we have to look the part. That's why Shiori had you change clothes, you look a your average sea man, rather than the slime of the town. When our Captain wants to be a Pirate, he'll be a Pirate and he'll drag everyone else down with him." Atticus chuckled. Jin began to wonder what he had got himself into.

"I've seen your little ship, laddie, where are you taking it, hmm?" The large, smelly thug asked Hiei.

"I'm taking it to Cathra[1]." Hiei said simply.

"You out of your mind!?" A random merchant croaked.

"No, I've taken it to Cathra many times before. Now, I'm here to post my ship's destination so for those who would want to catch a boat to Cathra. Oh, please add that my ship is small and first come first serve." Hiei walked out of the docking management office. Though no-one every needed a boat to the destinations Hiei had in mind, he was always hopeful for a little extra income.

Hiei ducked into a quiet alley and changed into the black on black outfit he had on last night, shoving kimono into a sack he had brought with him.

_'Time to find some information….'_ He headed into a the tavern that he had said to contact him at. He smiled, the place was upscale but there was a back half that was not. Hiei went up to the bar keep.

"If anyone comes in here lookin' for the merchant 'Akira Samiso' have me informed immediately. I'll be in the back." Hiei walked into the back part of the bar. There were three different fights, plenty of sleazy women, a handful of hideous bar wenches, and two men selling cocaine. Your average dirt-of-the-town bar.

Hiei took a seat at the counter, he elbowed the man next to him (who was very drunk).

"'Ave ya 'eard? There's a man lookin' for a beautiful maiden! What a lucky wench she must be! They call 'er," Hiei slowed his speech and spoke clearly, "Yukina. 'Ave ye 'eard anything?" Hiei asked the drunk.

"Yukina…." The man hiccupped. "Aye…. They say the Geshi got 'er."

"Where be the Geshi?" Hiei asked the man.

"Over the Large Waves, where only the Dragon knows wheres to go." He hiccupped.

**_BANG!!_** The drunk fell over dead; he'd been shoot. Hiei wasted no time in hopping behind the counter and ducking low.

_'Dead men tell no tales. And alcohol loosens the tongue along with money and the right leverage.' _Hiei thought to himself. He pulled up the sleeve of his arm, to expose a bandage. He set his hand on it. _'Back home, eh? Well it's time the Dragon spread it's and took to the air. But first the Dragon needs a crew and a ship.'_

Hiei jumped up and flipped over the counter. Bullets whizzed by him, as he gracefully landed and shoot right out the door into the nicer part. The bullets stopped at the threshold of the door. The owner had put up a barrier to ensure that the problems of the scum bar did not get into his nice bar.

The bar keep was having a conversation with an elderly women. During this he looked over to where Hiei was standing and pointed, saying something. The women nodded and approached him.

"So this is Akira Samiso…. I was expecting you to have your head a bit higher off the ground, but the fact that it isn't makes you a bit easier to talk to." The woman wore a white shirt and pants with a red over-robe. "You're dressed like the scum in the bar you just escaped from…." She remarked.

"Why did you search me out? Normally I'm the one finding people." He joked her.

"I want passage to Cathra." She was stern and blunt. Hiei narrowed his eyes.

"Let's make this deal on my ship, that is if you really want to make a deal with me." Hiei used an ominous tone that separated the boys from the men.

"I want to make a deal with you." She stood steadfast, her look unwavering.

"Good." He smirked. "Let's go."

"Well you could have told me earlier!" Shiori remarked when Jin had finally gotten around to talking about his orders to her.

**_CRASH!! THUMP!!_**

"Storming tornados! What was that!?" Jin yelled in surprise.

"…Goki…." Shiori answered in a small voice. Atticus had left after Jin had finished his breakfast, Kurama had been gone since before the sun was up, and Hiei had left before Jin had even had breakfast. Now that Shiori had closed up shop for the morning she cloud spare a moment to help Jin.

**"Where's the rum!?"** The ogre bellowed.

**_BAM!! THUMP!! BANG!!_**

"Has that drunken dope got a gun!?" Jin squealed. He could deal with drunks, but not with angry ogre demons who are half-drunk.

"…Yes…." Shiori whispered. She looked at Jin frightened.

"Now don't you go about worrying and cowering! The Captain left me here to take care of you and that I will. It's not like I can't use my powers, I just need to practice my control a wee bit more in his opinion, ya know how that is right? If that ogre becomes a problem, I'll take care of it. Trust me okay?" Jin said quickly.

Shiori shook her head. Jin had very little training if any, that's what the word 'lesson' implied. Goki exploded out of the hold.

**"WOMAN!!"** Goki didn't even see Jin standing in between the two of them.

"Back off you over-grown bastard! She is not for you to touch!" Jin yelled and the wind began to pick up. Goki stumbled forward. He stopped when he saw Jin. "I thought the Captain told you to leave her alone!" Jin screamed.

"What's it?" Goki drooled. And Jin was ether about to send him flying with his wind.

Goki propped his arms up and started dancing. Jin's wind vanished as everyone grew a sweat drop.

"I'm not sure if it's because he's drunk or if it's the bang to the head I gave him last night, but he seems to have lost his marbles! I think they're still at the bar!" Jin whispered, quickly, to Shiori, who just chuckled.

"No, they're in his liver, not his head." She corrected.

Goki tripped, fell over, and lost conscious. Jin blinked. "Wonder why you need a body guard then, if this is all that happens…."

"No, Hiei's had to beet him up a few good times; we're just lucky today, that's all. Now don't we have a lesson?" She smiled at Jin.

"Oh, right then. Let's see how fast the wind will blow!"

"Well, Atticus, that was another dead lead…." Kurama had been trying to track down a particular naval ship that the Captain had set his eye on. Kurama did have to gave Hiei credit for judging the inside of a ships hull by looking at the outside. Hiei had known about 69% of the inside, Kurama had looked up the other 31% and discovered that the other parts were more than what they had hoped for.

In short the ship was perfect.

Now Kurama had the tedious task of tracking it down. He and Atticus had asked so many people, as model ship builders, where is was so they could have a good look at it. They didn't know where it was harbored, but they did know that it was harbored.

Thankfully they where headed to Cathra. People there knew where that ship would be, to avoid it. Kurama turned to Atticus.

"Well, everything we'll need is back at home! It's been so long…." Kurama remembered his lady, it had been a few good years since he last saw her.

"Aye, it has. Cathra, of all the foulest places on this world, is the one place that has everything we need." Kurama nodded at his shipmate. The main reason why they were headed there is because of the type of people around there made good Pirates.

"Good sirs! Have you seen my friend Jin?" cried a panicked male voice from behind.

Jin had discovered that control was just a matter of metal discipline. Shiori had certainly worked him hard, because when she left to make lunch he collapsed. One of his first tests of control was to use wind to fly the unconscious Goki about, then himself, and then both himself and Goki. He had eventually put Goki down in the hold.

Now Jin was smiling with the see breeze gently blowing through his hair. He lay on the deck with his face in sun and his eyes shut.

"Jin, you're only begging for a sunburn doing that." Hiei remarked as and the old woman walked by Jin's sprawled out body. Jin jumped up with a start.

"Captain! I thought you weren't going to be back before dark!" Jin was suppressed and stunned. That's when he saw the old lady. "Who's she?"

"She's here to strike a deal with me." Hiei said simply. "Where's everyone else?"

"Goki did a wee flop on the deck and he's taking another nappy, Captain. Atticus left this morning at long after you did, 'said he had some errands to run. Shiori did her share of morning selling and she's cooking lunch now. I did everything you asked, Captain." Jin summarized quickly.

"Wee flop? Lookin' for my stash was he now? Aye, I'll get him for that later. How'd the sailing lesson go?" Hiei gave him a look that said 'play along'.

"Very well! I bet I can take this ship out of the dock with a blindfold and one of my arms chopped off! It was great fun watching our little napping laddie side around, ya know. Had to put him in the hold so he would still have a head to bump." Jin explained, hoping Hiei would pick out what he needed from that. Hiei gave a satisfied nod. He turned to the woman.

"I'm sorry about that, have to keep up with my crew. This way." Hiei lead her through a door that Jin hadn't noticed was there before. Jin crept up to the door and put his ear to the door, to ease drop.

"Are you sure you want to make a deal with me?" Hiei double checked.

"Yes." She said.

"You want passage to Cathra. What are you giving me for the trouble?"

"This." There was a few clanging noises and sliding sounds as the woman set a pouch full of coins on the table.

"Ah…." There was a pause then the sound of the coins being stacked. "Let's see, 501 gold pieces…." Jin was startled when Hiei said this. He hadn't heard too many stacking noises, it sounded as if he had made only two piles.

"Yeah, you're the only ride over, take as much as you want." The woman told him. There was the sound of the sliding of the piles into the bag.

"Here's my offer, you defend yourself if we get into a fight and you get to keep this half of the money. If you need rescuing or protection, I keep this half of the money. It will stay untouched in this bag until the trip is over." There was the sound of the bag being tied. Then someone unsheathed a knife.

"Set it down, I don't want it moving." The old woman ordered. The bag was set on the table and the knife was stabbing into wood.

"You're a very interesting woman, Genkai." Hiei observed. "We have a deal don't we?" There was a pause, the Captain was probably doing his half of the vow.

"I've been told that making a deal with a Pirate was suicide…." She remarked.

"But you just did. And besides, I did ask you to reconsider. You're lucky I'm the type of man that actually means what he promises. Welcome aboard Genkai!"

"That Jin fellow's been listening in on us…." Genkai pointed out.

"Let him, he'll be needing the practice."

---------------------

[1] Cathra is one of the largest black market ports in the world. It is known for producing the finest Pirates and is one of the 'home towns' to many Pirate ships.

---------------------

AN: Mwhahahaha! Like the sound of Cathra? Well, I just made it up and you may feel free to use it as long as you don't claim it was your idea. You've got the questions, and I've got the answers. So I'll strike you a deal. Here's my offer: you read and review, I'll post the next chapter. licks thumb, rubs it across the side of my nose and holds it out


	4. Back at the Ranch literally

The Swabbies

Chapter 3: Back at the Ranch (literally)

"It'd be a real pleasure to help you, lad, but I don't know what your friend looks like…." Kurama explained to the much exhausted blue-haired boy. His blue eyes told you that he was rather desperate and his clothes told you that he was from the dirt of the town.

"He's tall with flaming red hair and blue eyes. He has an Irish accent and the wind always fits his mood when he's around." The boy panted.

"Oh! That's the lad our Captain brought in last night! Your friend Jin is quiet special, our Captain _chose_ him to be a part of the crew! It was rather convent that he got kicked out of his home…." Atticus babbled on pointlessly.

**"Take me to him!!"** The boy grew and became large and scary.

"Yessir!" The two disguised Pirates had fear driving their better judgment and they began to show the boy to their ship.

"Am I in trouble?" Jin asked, his ears dropped down as if it was the end of the world.

"No. And you can feel free to do it again, if you don't get caught!" Hiei piped cheerfully. "If you do get caught you get to be bossed around by the Slime." Genkai looked around at the cheerful little boat they had.

"You certainly look like merchants…." She remarked.

"We're merchants when we want to be and Pirates every other moment of the day." Hiei explained with a smile.

"Are you going off?" Jin asked.

"Naw, got done what I was trying to do early. I'm gonna look at the maps!" He promptly marched into Shiori's room.

**_BAM!!_**

"The drunken crazy woke up! You'd think after a blow like that he'd be taking the long nappy, but here he is up and at 'em again! Now he'll want to get to the rum. Then he'll want to do bad things. Then he'll be all confused and gullible. And off he'll be dancing like a chicken!" Jin said very quickly.

"Boy, did your parents ever teach you to talk at a reasonable pace?" Genkai wondered.

"Where's that buffon that kicked my head last night!?" Goki was sober. He came up and looked Jin in the eye. "You're dead!" He charged at Jin.

"Goki hands off the Swabbie!" Hiei appeared right in front of him, sending Goki sliding on his butt to stop in time. "I had ordered him to hit you out last night! Now sit down and shut-up!" Hiei glared at him. "This lady here is Genkai, you do not _touch_ her!" Hiei disappeared and the slamming of the door was heard.

Hiei wasn't really interested in the maps after a few quick glances at them. Kurama had plotted the most efficient course this morning and Hiei didn't really need to review it. He sat back in his chair and removed his head band to reveal his blue Jagan Eye. Hiei shut his normal eyes as he went into trance, as he always did while looking over large distances. First he looked at Leem, the little town across the bay from Cathra. His eye tracked down the greatest spirit energies on the island[1]. There were three of impressive ability. Two were next to each other, so Hiei brought the world around them into focus.

__

/There was a large fenced field that held two horses and a cow. On the cow sat a orange-haired young man. He was tall and wore much abused working clothes. He was talking to another boy. That boy wore nice clothes, but they were covered in dirt and stained in various spots. Both boys were strong and fit.

"-and so the man said: 'I'm a drunken dew woman!' and he danced about with that pig leg as if he was getting married." The boy standing on the ground finished.

"Well isn't that the truth Yusuke? My lord! You have the world's weirdest job, kicking out those drunks and all…." The boy on the cow remarked. There was a small 'meow' from the ground below the cow. 'Yusuke' picked up the cat and handed it to the other boy.

"Your cat." Was all he said.

"Oh Eikichi!" The boy cried as he picked up the cat that had apparently been missing. The cow chose this moment to moo. "And you too Hanna!" He looked suddenly startled. "There's someone watching us…."

Hiei receded from that image and went to look at the third person.

_/A woman in her late twenties with brown hair was changing out of her night robe and into her work clothes. She looked up and faced me._

**"You pervert!!"**_ She screamed._

Hiei was blasted backwards from her powerful Ki[2]. It sent him through the door that Shiori had left open to invite the boys in for lunch.

**_Ka-bam!!_** Hiei hit the deck, back first.

_'That was one powerful bitch!'_ Was all that came to Hiei's mind.

"Captain?" Jin, Goki, and Shiori looked over him, concerned; though Goki was probably faking it.

"I was checking for potentials and stumbled across a sight men are never meant to see." Hiei gasped. He had the wind knocked out of him when he landed and now breathing had become a bit painful. He sat up, glaring.

"We're shoving off as soon as Kurama and Atticus return! Now get off your asses and start preparations!"

"Aye, aye Captain!" They all yelled. Shiori went down into the hold to assure they had enough food to get themselves to Cathra. Goki ran about the deck making sure that all the ropes were secure and in no need of replacement. Jin just stood there, a bit confused as to what he was supposed to do. Hiei bopped himself on the side of his head when he realized that Jin had absolutely no experience on ships, let alone manning them.

"Come here Jin!" Hiei ordered and Jin ran over. Hiei handed him a mop and a bucket full of some weird black liquid.

"I want you to wash every inch of this deck using this mop and the stuff in this bucket." Jin nodded and began to swab the deck. Hiei jumped down into the hold and checked to make sure the walls weren't going to leak on him. Goki went down into the hold to make sure everything down there was secured by a rope.

Goki attempted to move in on Shiori.

**_Clang!!_** Hiei had hit Goki on the head with a large pot. And Jin continued swabbing the deck as if this was normal.

"Hey Jin! Get down here!" Hiei bellowed. Jin set his mop down and jumped down into the hold. Hiei was putting a pan back up on the pan rack and Goki was on the floor with a large bump on the back of his head.

"Jin, I want you to swab that wall with the stuff you left on deck. After you're done with that I want you to finish swabbing the deck!" Hiei kicked Goki in the side. "Up with ya Slime! You've got other things to be doing!" Goki got up and grumbled as he walked about checking the how secure things were. Jin jumped up onto the deck.

_"Touya?!"_ Jin was startled and just about fell back into the hold.

"Jin!" Touya cried as he ran over and gave his friend a hug.

"What in the seven rings of Hell is going on up there!?" Hiei bellowed. Kurama walked over to the hold and looked down at a very annoyed Captain.

"Jin's friend wanted to see him and we couldn't say no…." Kurama began. Hiei glared at him and leaped onto the deck. Touya let go of his friend.

"I can't believe it Jin! You're a real seaman now! I wish I was as lucky…." Touya looked over at the little man that was looking him up and down. He looked like he might be a demon but he didn't feel that way. He looked Touya in the eye.

"I wonder how I could have missed you…. What's your name?" Hiei asked Touya.

"I'm Touya." He bowed respectfully.

"What do you do for a living?" Hiei wondered.

"I-I steal…." He admitted. "I don't have any family so I lived with Jin and when I came back to the house I found that he had been kicked out…."

"I've got an offer for you but you've gotta earn the right for me to offer it." Hiei explained.

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to go down into the hold. There is a large thug down there. I want you to knock him out and bring his unconscious body up here." Hiei pointed to the hold.

"How do I know I'm knocking out the right guy?" Touya was a bit startled by this.

"He's the only male down there." Atticus explained. Touya walked down the ladder and saw Goki, who fit the thug description. He was spying on a woman who was busy checking things in various boxes. Touya walked over to the unsuspecting man and pinched the pressure point on his neck that knocked him out.

"Hello? Goki?" The lady turned around to see Touya. "Who are you?" She was a bit startled and scared.

"I'm earning the right to have a deal offered to me." He explained and carried Goki's body away. Hiei was pleased to see that he had used logic over brute force.

"Here's my offer: I train you, feed you, clothe you, and give you cover over your head; you follow every order I give you." Hiei offered him.

"What kind of orders?" Touya asked an Hiei smiled.

"I'm a Captain and this is my ship. The orders I'd give you would be related to that topic. Jin! I thought I had you swabbing that wall!" Hiei snapped when he saw Jin standing there doing nothing.

"Aye Captain!" He grabbed the bucket and mop and hopped down into the hold and got working.

"Kurama, Atticus! Make our guest comfortable!" He pointed at Genkai. The two boys ran over to her and began asking questions about here what she wanted for comfort. "Well?" Touya turned his attention to Hiei.

"I accept your offer!" It wouldn't be too hard. Touya was caught off-guard when Hiei presented him with the Pirates' vow.

"You accepted it now you have to swear under my vow." Touya reluctantly completed his half.

"What have I just done?" Touya asked rhetorically.

"You're a Pirate under Captain Jaganshi Hiei. Welcome aboard Swabbie Touya! Now there's another mop down there and I'm certain Jin could use another hand…."

"Aye, aye Captain!" Touya yelled and clambered down into the hold to help Jin.

"Hey Jin, is this safe?" Jin turned to his friend as they finished the wall.

"It is, he ain't a normal Captain! He goes about doing his best for his crew and fathering everyone. He makes a warm breeze, ya know. Good man, very good man!" Jin said quickly. He took a step back and looked at the wall. "I think we're done here. Up deck!" He leaped out the hope and onto the deck. Touya took his time and climbed onto the deck. The two returned to their work.

The door to Shiori's room was open. Hiei was sitting in front of the maps talking to Atticus and Kurama while eating his lunch. Genkai was up in the crow's nest looking out at the sea. Goki had been crudely tied to the mast. Shiori came up from the hold with a sad expression on her face.

"Hey! Don't be going around all droopy and long-faced! There's always a wee bit of sun in the sky! And if you're not there, there's always a breeze to take you on your way! Now give old Jin a smile and go along with your merry day!" Jin said this extremely quickly and so chipper that Shiori couldn't help but to laugh.

"You're right about that I suppose, but giving the Captain bad news is never easy…." Shiori began. Hiei leaned back in his chair and looked over at her.

"What bad news?" He had raised an eyebrow.

"We don't have enough food for all the mouths on this ship…." Shiori walked over and fixed herself a portion of lunch.

"I was expecting that. You and the Swabbies can go into town and stock up on what we need." Hiei explained.

"But I was looking at the funds! We don't have enough money!" Shiori cried.

"Did you count the money Genkai gave us for her passage? It's in the chest." He jerked his thumb at one of the beds. Shiori walked over and pulled a small chest out from beneath the bed. She opened it and examined its contents.

"Well, we certainly have enough now!" She shut the chest with a firm snap. Jin and Touya finished the deck. They walked in. Hiei hit himself in the side of the head.

"I should have let you two eat first!" He dashed over and fixed them their servings of lunch. He set them down at the table for them. He looked like he felt bad.

"Lunch!?" Both the boys were wide-eyed.

"We _never_ get lunch!" Touya explained.

"Well you do here! Now eat!" The Swabbies needed no further prompting, they sat down and began to eat.

"I'm a bit sorry to delay your trip to town…." Hiei was a bit embarrassed.

"It's okay! Looking at those two, I'd say they never ate! It's great watching them have their fill for once." She smiled. Kurama smiled.

"Yeah, brothers at sea…." He muttered pointlessly.

"What about my lunch!?" Genkai bellowed down from the crow's nest. Hiei severed her a portion and ran over and gave it to her.

"No need to apologize, I was offered some before, but I wasn't hungry then. You do get a few points in my book for taking care of your passengers." She smiled at him.

"Alright then! If you're gonna be eating late, then I expect you can serve yourself when you get hungry! I'm not running up here every time you want food!" He glared at her. She laughed.

"I was waiting for that! Alright, I'll make sure to do that. I just wanted to see your reaction."

"Well you certainly are senile!" He laughed and hopped down. Jin and Touya had finished their food and Shiori had already loaded them with empty bags.

"Let's go!" The three walked away. Hiei went back into Shiori's cabin.

"I want to talk to you privately." He informed his mates and they all entered his cabin through the discreet door. Inside there was a single bed and a dresser that held all the many costumes that the Captain owned along with his various changes of all-purpose clothes. There was also a table with a bag of gold stuck onto it with a knife and a few chairs for it. The most interesting thing in the entire room was the painting of a blue-haired girl with the same red eyes as Hiei. She was pale and had one of the most charming smiles on her face.

"This is about the Dawn[3], isn't it?" Kurama guessed.

"Yes. What did you find out?" Hiei sat on the bed.

"It's perfect." Atticus didn't need to go into detail of the Captain's idea of a perfect ship, that was clear enough in their minds.

"Where is it?"

"It's docked, but no-one would tell us where." Kurama explained.

"They'll know in Cathra." Hiei remarked.

"They'll always know in Cathra." Kurama smiled. "Have you hade a look at potentials?"

"Yeah, stumbled across a lady in mid-change and she sent me, 'for one wee flight' as Jin would probably say." Hiei had even half-heartedly imitated the Irish accent Jin had. "The other two looked promising, thought they all where in Leem…."

"Why don't you look back on them?" Atticus suggested.

"Why not?" Hiei laid down on the bed and went into trance. He found 'Yusuke' immediately and looked down on him.

_/'Yusuke' was standing guard by the door of nice-looking tavern. There were a few drunks here and there, which he kept a careful eye on. There was a little lady manning the bar. She had great magic potential in her, but it would require a bit of training before that would come out. Every now and then she and 'Yusuke' would meet in a lovers' gaze and then turn back to their respective tasks._

Hiei sensed out the other two. They were at home.

_/The orange-haired man sat there with his cat on his lap in a rocking chair by the fire. The older lady was sitting in another rocking chair with a pipe in her mouth, peacefully puffing away at it._

"Well you seemed to have found your cat…." She was trying to make conversation.

"Yeah…. Hey sis; someone was watching me and Yusuke today…." I was a bit panicked and hoped they wouldn't sense me a second time.

"There was a long-distance piping tom in my room earlier…. **And he's back!!"** She bellowed. Her brother smiled at her as he threw her a Spiritual line and together they punched me away.

Hiei flew a few feet into the air and landed on the bed, gasping.

"I am not going to look in on those two again!" He was wide-eyed with shock.

Later that evening….

"We're back!" Jin yelled as he came onto the ship burdened with full bags.

"Good, put those away and we can set sail." Hiei ordered. And his Swabbies complied.

------------------------

[1]- Cathra is on the tip of a crescent-shaped island. Leem is on the other tip. Both cities are far enough away that they are oblivious to one another.

[2]- Ki is Spirit Energy.

[3]- The prize ship of the Navy. Also the most feared by Pirates. Known for speed and attack power.

-----------------------

AN: Hiei and Yukina know that they are siblings. There, now that will make my life easier! Also, even if you've written a review for this story, just write one that says you read the chapter and want me to continue if nothing else. If you don't I fell like I'm writing to myself, which I'm hopefully not. Thanks! R&R!!


	5. Sailing the Seas

AN: I'm sorry about not being so quick to update this one. I've been asked to start two fics that I originally had no intention of starting to write until I was done with this one…. Oh well! I'm gonna start updating this thing every Saturday and Thursday so I don't die from over writing.

The Swabbies

Chapter 4: Sailing the Sea

Summary: Hiei is trying to gather a crew together to rescue his sister. Currently on board: Atticus, Kurama, Shiori, Goki, Jin, Genkai, and Touya. The ship is headed to the Pirate port town Cathra. On with the story!

Jin brushed the sweat off his forehead. "Aw cripes! We work, we eat, we work, and then after we've had a moment's breath to feel the wind we're back to work again! I think-" Jin was interrupted.

"Jin are you getting tried?" Hiei asked as he pulled a rope tight to secure a box. About halfway through the packing of the new supplies, Hiei and Kurama had come down to help.

"Aye!" Jin gasped as he heaved a large box onto his back and carried it across the room to set it down again. Hiei walked over and slapped him on the back.

"Then go up and get some rest. You've worn yourself out Spiritually and physically, I see. Go up and get yourself some dinner and go to bed." Hiei gave Jin a push in the right direction and he was all to happy to comply. "Now the rest of you slackers have to make up for Jin's share!" He yelled at Goki.

Jin walked into the kitchen in a daze. Genkai was pealing some potatoes, which she looked up from.

_'Good, he was worn down to exhaustion. It'll make him stronger later.' _Genkai smiled to herself as she finished the last potato. Shiori relieved her of her potatoes.

"Thank you for helping out!" Shiori bowed.

"Its alright! Your Captain goes out of his way for everyone on this ship and I'm just trying to not be an extra trip for him." Genkai pulled a chair out for Jin and sat him down in it. Jin was wide-eyed and dazed. "Stay awake. Dinner will be ready soon." Genkai ordered him. Jin nodded.

Genkai began to describe heart-pounding battle scenes to Jin, which kept him awake and herself amused. After a while the rest of the crew came in and sat down. Kurama sat at the head of the table and Hiei sat in the corner opposite the door. Everyone else found a seat. Shiori came in and put plates in front of everyone.

Kurama took the hat he had been wearing off. All the old crew members bowed their heads. Jin, Touya, and Genkai looked at each other then bowed their heads.

"Wind and wave, behave for a clam and speedy journey." Kurama recited.

"Ship and crew, be strong and unwavering for the journey." Shiori recited.

"Fate and luck, stay with us and watch over us." Goki recited.

"Day and night, along quickly and uneventfully." Atticus recited.

"Beginning and ending, come together with a stronger bond of us brothers at sea. From port to port, may the journey call us together, with hope, strength, and faith." Hiei recited. He raised his head up "Wind to your sails! Let's eat!" Everyone snapped up and began to dig into their food.

Jin was too tired to ask questions about that whole poem thing, so he shoved food in his mouth and fell asleep sitting in the chair. Touya had not been much of a heavy lifter, had also fallen asleep in his chair. Hiei chuckled.

"First day's always the longest." Hiei slung the two sleepers over his shoulders and hopped down into the hold. Atticus climbed down to ready himself for bed. The sight he saw made him chuckle. Hiei was tucking the Swabbies in. He didn't kiss them on the forehead, instead he licked his thumb and ran it across both of the sides of their noses. This officially made them Pirates.

"Trust them already?" Atticus walked over and looked down at Hiei.

"They're simpletons. They don't know any better than to be nice. Besides I'm the first person in their lives that didn't treat them like shit. Brothers at sea." He nodded. "I'll sleeping down here tonight." Hiei eyed the unclaimed cot.

"Why?" Atticus raised an eyebrow.

"I'm giving up my room for our guest. I heard Jin's antics this morning, and I think she'll be wanting her sleep." Hiei winked and began to climb the latter. "Atticus, we're shoving off. It isn't your bedtime quiet yet." Atticus sighed and followed his Captain up onto the deck. Goki had untied the boat from the dock and shoved them away.

Shiori stood at the sturn of the ship and used one of her little _Reiki_ abilities she had. She created just enough wind to get them out of the bay without trouble. The sails where pulled open to their fullest as the sun began to set. A strong wind powered their ship in the right direction. Shiori walked back to her room. Her son sat on his bed, completely ready to go to sleep, waiting for his mother to tuck him in. She smiled as Kurama slipped into bed. She pulled the covers up to his neck and kissed him on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams…." Kurama smiled and shut his eyes. Shiori walked over to her bed and saw Hiei smiling in the door.

Yoko Kurama[1] had once been the first mate on Hiei's father's ship. Yoko had been forced to take refuge in the embryo that was Shiori's son. He had promised Hiei's father that he would watch over his son and stand by his side as a first mate for him. During a raid, Kurama and his mother had been about to be killed an Yoko surfaced and saved their lives. Hiei had also been fighting these men and Yoko made himself known to Hiei. And that is how those two had joined the crew.

The reason why Hiei was smiling is because Yoko had been like a second father to him (and still was to some extent) and watching his father be taken care of by a parent, struck him as amusing.

Atticus walked over and tapped Hiei and the shoulder, who nodded and shut the door.

"Good night." Hiei said through the door. Shiori smiled.

_'My son's son. What a luck lady I am! To be surrounded by such loving people.'_ Those where her last thoughts before she went to sleep.

"Atticus, fate smiles on me in the weirdest ways…. I got a second mate from my father, who's stood next to my side through think and thin. And I got my first mate the my father left me back! Then I got a lady who does all those motherly things that keep me from unnecessary scratches and scrapes. I get two simpleton, yet trustworthy Swabbies without trying!" Hiei muttered absently.

"Fate does smile on you. I hope it continues to do so." Atticus went down to the hold, to finally go to sleep.

"Hey midget!" A gruff voice from behind Hiei yelled.

"Yes _Ba-san_?" He turned around to face Genkai.

"I'm taking first watch. You go and get yourself some sleep, those Swabbies tried you out in ways you don't realize." She informed him with a voice of great wisdom.

"You're a weird women, _Ba-san_. Sure, wake me in a few hours." He waved a hand at her and went to bed.

Genkai sat on the bow of the ship and looked out at the sea. _'He and I are looking for the same type of people. I think I could stand to stay on this ship for the rest of my life.'_

_

* * *

_

Tougro sat on the bow of the ship he had mutinied off Jaganshi Hiei. Tougro was certain that Hiei wanted his ship back. He was also certain that Hiei wanted his sister back. But Tougro would give the lad nether.

_'Too young, too nice. He's a horrible Pirate! I won't let him disgrace his father's blood. He will not have children and Yukina will bare the true heirs to this ship.' _Tougro turned to the girl they had sitting in a golden cage. She was sad, but she did not cry. Yukina gazed out at sea.

_'Hiei, spread your wings and fly to me!'_ Yukina thought to herself. She had known that her brother had mastered the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. She hoped he could find her before Tougro decided it was time to create the true heirs to this ship.

* * *

The journey was better than Hiei could have hoped. They had cloud cover, which kept the crew from sunburns. The wind had blown rather strongly in the direction they wanted it to. The currents pushed the ship in the right direction and the waves had been small.

He had kept his Swabbies, swabbing and Goki off Shiori's back. Genkai had been a big help too. Everything seemed to be perfect. They drove the ship into Cathra without mishap and docked it. That was when a fat demon with green skin and a large club approached the ship.

"Flee for docking!" He held out his hand expectantly.

"Here it is!" Hiei kicked the demon in the face. "I am Jaganshi Hiei! I don't pay your petty fees!" He bellowed. "Goki! I'm going out! You stay here and watch over the ship! Shiori! Touya! Jin! Go into town and replenish the supplies! Atticus! Kurama! You're coming with me!" Genkai walked over and grabbed his sleeve.

"We had a deal." Hiei looked at her with a smile.

"The money's yours. Take it and be off!" Genkai let go of him and he ran off with Atticus and Kurama hot on his heals. Genkai picked up the bag and gave it to Shiori.

"What?" Shiori held the bag and stared.

"I'm joining your crew, whether or not Captain likes it. That's the ship money now." Genkai walked off.

"What an interesting day!" Shiori put the money away and went off into town.

---------------------

[1] A fox demon (kitsune) that was known to be a vicious Pirate.

---------------------

AN: I have a question for my reviewers, what's the name of Hiei's father? I'd appreciate it if someone told me. If I don't get an answer I'm calling him 'Kinal'. Anyway in the next chapter: kidnapping, jailing, swabbing, and an encounter with the enemy! If you want another chapter R&R!!


	6. Two Cites, Two Sides of the Same Coin

AN: Me sleepy…. I went out of town to a rack concert and stayed up 'til 1:00 am. That's why today's update is a bit late. I'm sorry!

The Swabbies

Chapter 5: Two Cites, Two Side of the Same Coin

Genkai walked about the out-control bar fights, dark alleys full of rapists and murders, and the stores that were definitely selling Black Market goods. She found no-one of interest. She found nothing worth her time.

_'Time to go back to the ship, no-one here is suitable to be my pupil.'_ Genkai thought as she passed by a tall man with a blue Mohawk. He was drunk and rearing for a fight. There was a little boy next to him. The boy had Yo-Yos that twirled about crashing into the faces of random drunken bastards. Genkai could sense great Spiritual Energy from these two. These boys weren't going to be her pupils, but they could be her shipmates. Hiei had explained to her that he was in need of more hands, thus explaining Jin and Touya. It also explained why Goki was still around.

Genkai smiled. She had formed the perfect plan to get these two to Hiei.

"Hey! I have some rum!" She yelled at the drunken man. He turned his full attention to her. "Grab that kid of yours and I'll give you some!" The man grabbed the boy, who let out an 'oof'. Now Genkai began to walk away, quickening her pace ever so slightly. The man stalked her, his eyes filled with hope at the promise of rum.

* * *

**_Thwam!!_** The doors of the bar cashed into the wall, as Hiei had kicked them open. Hiei stood there, an oblivious Pirate Captain (he had a large red hat). He strolled into the room, with purposeful steps and all the attention the bar could offer. Hiei stepped up to the bar.

"Give me the largest bottle of your strongest stuff." The bar keep was stunned for a moment, but the glare Hiei gave him got the man his motivation. Hiei was given a foot tall bottle of Moonshine Whiskey. Hiei paid the man and turned to the rest of the bar.

"I'll give this to whoever answers my question in a nice, polite manner." Everyone nodded. "Here's the question: where exactly is the Dawn of the naval fleet docked?" The bar befell a hushed silence. A woman with excessively large breasts and a revealing set of clothes approached Hiei.

"The Dawn is docked in Leem." She answered. Hiei raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"And how do I know a hooker like you is a reliable source of information?" Hiei half-taunted her.

"My bed partner last night was a member of the Dawn's crew. He liked to talk when he had rum." She smiled. Hiei nodded.

"If you tell me false I'll come back here and kill you." He presented her with the vow. And the hooker accepted it and the bottle.

"Slap Goki for me, will ya Jaganshi?" She called as Hiei just about cleared the threshold that would take him outside. He turned around and winked at her.

"Any day for my fair lady." He bowed and left. The hooker had once been a member of the Bara's crew. Hiei smiled as he walked about town, looking for anyone worth his time. After a few hours he found himself empty-handed at the ship.

And sight he saw was an impressive one.

Genkai was fighting a drunk with a blue Mohawk and a boy with Devil Yo-Yos. She clearly had the upper hand, though her opponents were no pushovers. Jin and Touya watched her with their mouths hanging open. These were the men Hiei had been looking for but why was Genkai fighting them? And more importantly, how did they get on his ship.

Hiei jumped into the middle of the fray and set everyone flying. Three against one, no matter how good they were, Hiei could easily win. He demonstrated this when he managed to knock the others about with ease. Genkai was wise in her attacks and made for a tough opponent but she was no match for Hiei. After a few more minutes, Genkai found herself on the deck and Hiei's sword on the back of her throat.

"Fighting a Pirate _is_ suicide." Hiei informed her.

"Heh! This is my reward for dragging those Swabbies in for you?" Hiei raised an eyebrow and let Genkai stand. She smiled at him. "I decided that I wanted to join your group of rag-tags whether or not I got your permission." She announced. Hiei smiled and sheathed his sword.

"You certainly did earn that!" He looked at the two people she had drug in. "I'll offer you my offer." Genkai nodded, though the offer she got caught her off guard.

* * *

Yusuke looked out at the sea with Keiko next to him. He liked her, I mean, he _really_ liked her. She meant everything to him. Yusuke examined her beauty for a long moment. Her long chestnut hair in two long pony tails. Her brown eyes. And the angel-sent smile. Yusuke had known her years.

"Keiko what would happen if I went out and became a sea man?" She gave Yusuke a puzzled look at his question.

"I don't know…. I just want to be with you…." Keiko leaned onto Yusuke's shoulder, making him blush.

"You're right, I got all the treasure in all the world right here." He wrapped an arm around Keiko's shoulder making her blush as well.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter! Writer's Block is evil! Send me ideas? R&R!!


End file.
